WerePokeism 2
by Vegetarian Werewolf
Summary: Sam Healman was just a normal kid until he was attacked and infected by a Poke-Human. After becoming one himself, he sets out to bring to light the existence of Poke-Humans.


_ We never know what's going to happen tomorrow, even if we spend the entire day thinking, we still won't know. Life is like that, a giant mystery at every turn, throwing both success and hardships at us. No matter what happens the next day, we always have to make the most out of it, or at least, that's what my friend Rini always said. "No matter what happen, tr to look at the bright side of life" she always told me. After one incident that changed my life forever, I've used that saying ever since._

Werepokeism 2

Outside Toronto City Hall; Premier of Ontario, Jeffrey Prather, is speaking to hundreds gathered around. His voice is booming from the microphone on the podium. Right behind him are other top officials like the Prime Minister of Canada himself, Christian Wilson. In front of the crowd are the paparazzi who are snapping pictures of the Premier and co.

"We will not allow our country, our citizens, to be effected by this new virus," Prather says. "If in fact that this new disease is transmitted from Pokémon to Humans, than we must capture and quarantine all known infected. Now, to the victims of this disease, we ask that you please go to the nearest hospital so we can figure out how a cure can be made. With me now is Minister of Health, Neil Hickson."

Prather steps away and in his place walks an old man, near his 60s wearing a lab coat and glasses comes to the podium. "Thank you Mr. Prather," Hickson says. "Since this is a newly discovered disease with little to no information on it besides a few known cases, the Health Agency is still trying to figure out how such a disease can be real. What we know so far is that a bite or scratch from an infected Pokémon transforms the victim into what the infected Pokémon was. Something we are still trying to figure out is if the newly infected Pokémon can attack and infect another human, which is why we truly ask any and all infected to go to the nearest hospital and..."

* * *

With a touch of a button, the TV turns off. Arms stretched high in the air, a young 13 year old girl rises from the couch and goes into the kitchen. Taking out a water bottle and a bag of Poke food, the girl goes to the door only to be stopped by her mother.

"Going somewhere sweetheart?" the girl's mother ask as she walks into the room.

"I'm going over to Sam's house," the girl replies.

"Are you sure?" the mom relies. "I heard it's dangerous to get near.."

"I'll be fine okay!" the girl yells and leaves the house quickly.

"Rini Clayton!" the mom yells out. "You do not yell as your mother!" Rini was too far gone to hear her mom's yelling and just jogs toward her friend's house like she has for years. After a 10 minute jog, she finally get's to her destination.

In front of her is a large mansion. She took out a key from her pocket and unlocked the padlock to the front gate. Walking through the lawn, she knocks on the door. After a minute of waiting the door opens and a middle-aged man appears at the door.

"Hello Mr. Healman," the girl says.

"Rini," Mr. Healman smiles. "You came at the perfect time. Those buzzards from the news channels haven't shown up yet. Sam is upstairs in his room."

"Thanks Mr. Healman," Rini walks past Mr. Healman as he closes the door. She quickly hops up the stairs and met by a Vaporeon who looked at Rini with a smug smile.

"Hey Rini," the Vaporeon said. "Come to see Sam?"

"Yeah, he in his room?" I asked pointing to his room.

"Yeah," the Vaporeon said "Don't bother flirting with him since he's all mine now." With that, the Vaporeon trotted away leaving a confused Rini.

"I wasn't going to you overprotective little -," Rini is cut off when she hears her name being called from another room. She turns and goes to the room and walks in. Inside the rather large bedroom is a huge flat-screen TV, a desk, a computer is in the corner of the room, collecting dust. A small bed faces the door. On the bed, a half asleep Espeon is rolling around in the covers, to the amusement of Rini.

"Sam, what in the world are you doing?" Rini asks.

"Thinking," I yawn.

"And rolling around in your bed is how you think?" Rini puts her hand to her face trying to hid the giggling smirk on her face. I pick my head up from the covers and look at Rini.

"Are your laughing at me?" I ask, a smirk on my face as well.

"Maybe a little," Rini let's out a little laugh. "So what were you thinking about." My smile deteriorates as the problem I was "thinking" about comes back to me, a small sigh escapes from my mouth.

"I was wondering what is going to happen in the next few months," I said. Rini's smile goes away as well realizing what I'm talking about.

"You shouldn't really worry about it," Rini says. "You were really brave coming out to the world as a Poke-Human. I'm sure once news hits of what you've done you'll have your own band of other Poke-Humans backing you."

"It's not that," I said. "It's what I've been hearing on the TV. I'm sure you saw."

"Oh don't get depressed over a few idiot politicians on the news," Rini says, a slight hint of anger in her voice.

"But you heard what they said," I said, flopping back on my bed. "Not three weeks from my big reveal and they're already calling it a disease and saying we're all attack and infect others."

Rini gulps and looks down with discomfort as the memory of me blindly attacking her in the forest plays back in her head. "I know full well that you'd never hurt someone Sam," Rini says.

"My mom already made a 4 o'clock public meeting at Saskatoon City Hall," I said. "I don't want to admit it, but I'm really nervous."

"Sam listen to me," Rini says coming to me and putting her hand on my shoulder. "You just might be the bravest kid I've ever met. Going to the front of that podium and with my help you told everyone who you were."

"Rini...," I smile. She's always been like that, always there to cheer me up. "Thanks."

"Well I'm glad you two's little moment got Sam back on his feet," Ada says as she walks into the room. "You two can do whatever you two want but at the end of the day you're my mate."

"Sam is not your mate Ada," Rini says angered.

"Oh no no no no," Ada nods her head in amusement. "Sam and I made a deal back at the camp. He said he'd be my mate if I told him what was happening to him."

"Yeah, we were there," Me and Rini both say in unison.

"Look Ada," I begin. "I remember what I said back at camp. But I can't take care of a human child, let alone a baby Pokémon. I can't lead the Poke-Human Civil Rights Movement and take care of kids at the same time."

"Yeah, that's where I come in," Ada says. "I'll take care of our cute, little, Eevee's while you go and..."

"Stop it stop it stop it," I say over and over again with annoyance. "Look, just give me some time and we'll talk about this later."

With that, Ada walks back out of the room leaving both me and Rini confused and annoyed. Rini let's out a sigh and turns back to me. "Look Sam, you just need to be yourself," Rini says. "Don't think about the reaction they might give, just tell them what you want them to hear and you'll be fine."

"You're starting to talk like my mother," I said.

Rini scratches the back of her head and laughs embarrassed. "That's a bad thing huh," Rini laughs. "I have been spending a lot of time with your parents recently, what with all the "Civil Rights" fiasco."

"I'm just over thinking things I guess," I sigh. "I wonder what Aunt Wendy is doing. She's probably freaking out from the news today."

* * *

Back in Calgary, Aunt Wendy is sitting in a chair in the living room watching the Premier of Ontario, Prather, continue talking about the Poke-virus. Aunt Wendy lets out a loud sigh and leaves the room to go to the backyard. Outside, Leah floats in front of Wendy. Aunt Wendy ignores Leah walks around her.

Leah stares at Aunt Wendy with confusion. "Is it bad?" Leah asks.

"IT'S BAD!" Aunt Wendy yells instantaneously to the surprise of Leah. Aunt Wendy continues walking to the forest as Leah looks on with fear and worry.

* * *

My Mom is in her office, typing something on her computer. I walk in as does Rini, my Mom stops typing and faces us, her usual smile on her face. "I have your speech at around 60% done," my Mom says. "Once I'm done with that I'm going to see if they've finished that speech device."

That speech gadget my Mom is talking about is a device that will help me say human words more easier. When I told the world about the Poke-virus, all I had was Rini to translate and my mom. If this works, I'd be able to communicate better with the people.

"That's great Mrs. Healman," Rini says.

"Thanks mom," I said, all my Mom could hear was "Ess Esspeon Es".

"Sam says thanks," Rini translates.

"Well I'm glad he likes it," Mom says.

"We were watching the news," Rini says. "It wasn't pretty."

"It never is dear," my mom says. "But don't worry. Once the public begins to know Sam and what he's been through, they'll understand and help us."

"I hope so," Rini says. "The Prime Minister of Canada, Christian Wilson, do you him? Personally I mean."

"I'm afraid so," my Mom sighs. "I despise that man to the core. Working to keep this province from collapsing and knowing that guy is breathing down your neck is tough."

"So he's not gonna be our ally anytime soon?" Rini asks.

"I can handle him," I say with conviction.

"Who are our allies so far?" Rini asks.

"Not that many right now," Mom says. "My cabinet is for the most part our only political ally, everything else is unclear."

"How can we make allies quick?" I ask. Rini translates what I said to Mom.

"You let me worry about that," Mom says. "I'll get everything set up and give you a strong start."

Suddenly, Mom's phone blares loudly, Mom picks it up. "Can you two please go outside while I take this call?" Mom asks. Me and Rini both leave Mom's office and close the door. Mom presses on the phone and puts it to her ear.

"Mrs. Healman?" the familiar voice asks.

"I knew you were going to call sooner or later, Christian," Susan says.

"I'm still in Toronto," Christian Wilson says on the phone.

"I saw you on the news," Susan says. "Standing right behind that pig of a Premier, Prather."

"Mr. Prather, just like me, is trying to calm down the citizens of Toronto. Wouldn't you be distraught after finding out about a deadly virus."

"It's not a deadly virus," Susan says, a tinge of anger in her voice. "My son has gone through enough hell, he doesn't need you and Prather calling him a virus."

"We never called your son a virus," Christian says. "The virus is what caused your son to transform into a bloody Pokemon. This...Poke-virus has caught every human on the face of the Earth by surprise. Don't get offended when people try to figure it all out."

"I'm sure you're going to love my son's side of the story when he speaks at the Saskatoon Town Hall," Susan says. "Be sure to watch."

"I will," with that, Christian snaps his phone off and puts it back in his pocket and walks back to Mr. Prather serving champagne with his wife and other guests. Susan puts her phone away as well and looks to the computer screen and begins typing again.

* * *

Rini and me are sitting in the humongous backyard. The news reporters have gathered around the front door of my house, my father, the best he possibly could, tries to make them leave. We just lay, lazily on the grass until Rini's phone goes off and answers it.

"We're done!" Jack yells. Rini nearly drops her phone from the shock of how loud Jack yelled.

"Don't do that!" Rini yells. "What's done, you lunatic?"

"The speech we've made for Sam of course," Jack says ecstatically.

"I wrote the whole thing!" Jon yells in the background.

"Sorry fellas, but Sam's Mom already has a speech for him," Rini says in a sarcastically sad voice.

"Well use this one as an opener," Jack says. "Here let me read you the beginning..."

"It's okay," Rini says. "I can come over and you and Jon can show me then. Sam and I are at his place hanging out."

"Well once your done with your date, come over," Jack says. "This speech is the greatest ever."

"We also bought the new FPS game," Jon says in the background.

Rini laughs. "Okay we'll come over soon," Rini says as she hangs up the phone. Me and Rini both laugh happily and go back to sitting down and relaxing.

"I'm surprised at how fast these past few weeks have been," I said.

"The same with me," Rini says. "Which sucks because school is almost back."

"I don't think I'll be able to join you, Jack, and Jon to school anymore," I said.

"I don't want this to effect every aspect of your life," Rini says, sitting up. "I'm sure your Mom could pull some strings and get you in the same classes as me."

"I wish," I said. " But even then I'd probably get bullied to death by the other students."

"Really Sam," Rini sighs, giving me this disappointed smirk. "You really going to say you're scared of going to school because of bullies to the very girl that broke a kid's nose for beating you up?"

"Yeah, that was a stupid thing to say," I said. "But I don't know if I'm ready to start school yet, I'm still getting used to being an Espeon."

"It'll all get better soon," Rini says. "One of these days we'll look back on this as a cool achievement - Sam and Rini, Heroes of the Poke-Humans!"

"I like the sound of that," I said as we both laugh.


End file.
